


[podfic] In Love With My Car

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Crowley's Bad Driving (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Driving, During Canon, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: From Aethelflaed:London, 1933After 70 years of on-and-off naps, Crowley has been dragged out for some demonic work. But a chance encounter brings him to someone who can change his life.All pseudo-romantic description aside, it's time for Crowley to meet the Bentley!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), The Bentley & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] In Love With My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Love With My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086072) by [Aethelflaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed). 



> I've been looking for a story about Crowley obtaining the Bentley for months. I was getting so desperate I was actually considering _writing one_ (gasp!). But, happy accident, I was searching for something else entirely about 2 weeks ago when I came upon exactly what I'd been looking for all along.
> 
> Thanks to Aethelflaed for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[Download or stream on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e7rj8zyghgrdi8f/In%20Love%20With%20My%20Car%20by%20Aethelflaed.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
